Divine Wind
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: Will not be updated ever again. This story is chalk full of bad writing and tired cliches. I'm not telling you not to read it, but you shouldn't read it unless you want to burn you eyes. Seriously, it's that bad.
1. Kamikaze

Divine Wind

Chapter One: Kamikaze 

Blowing through my heart,

Singing through my mind,

A divine wind rattles my soul.

Yuki

Sitting in his sun-filled living room, Yuki Eiri smoked a cigarette; his first of the morning. Sighing heavily, he looked around. It had been too long since there was laughter and joy in his home. Ever since Shuichi had left for college, the place had become lifeless. It dawned on him that he really did miss that little bundle of energy that, up until a year ago, had been ever present in his life. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the calendar on the wall.

Today was the 23rd of February. There was a red circle around the number. That meant that he had a manuscript due today. Oh, well. Kanna would just have to wait for it. It wouldn't kill her to wait another day or two. Today was a very special day. He had other things to do. Such as going for a long drive, perhaps to Kyoto. Maybe he could pay a visit to Shuichi. He was sure that cute little boy of his would be missing him by now. It had been at least six months since they had seen each other last.

Making up his mind, Yuki Eiri got up and took a shower; it was 10:30. Twenty-five minutes later (at 10:55), he drank a dark cup of coffee and steeled himself for the long drive and the expectedly noisy reunion with his young lover. Picking up the nearest coat he could find, he was out the door in less than half an hour; it was 10:57.

Seguchi Tohma was standing in the shadows, about to walk up to the front door, when he saw his brother-in-law speed away from his apartment, apparently in a hurry. Sighing to himself, he turned around and got into his Mercedes and dialed his wife.

"Mika-chan, he's gone again. It looked like he was in a hurry. Would you like me to follow him and make sure he is ok?"

"No, Seguchi-sama. I think Eiri-kun will be alright."

"If you say so, dear. I will be home later; I have some things I need to take care of at the office. You know Ryuichi is coming back next week. We must have everything prepared for his arrival."

"Alright. Call me when you are coming."

"Will do, Mika-chan. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru."

(OO)

_Itsu no ma ni ka bokura_

_Nani genaku deatta_

_Yasashisa yo se ate_

_Kakurenbo wo suzukuno_

_So Sa_

_No Want To Sell Your Soul_

_Shareta kiroi tatchi de_

_No Forget Smile Again_

_Itsumo odatte daidake_

_Ne oikakate oikakate_

_Shiroi kaze_

_Ne koi natte ai natte_

_Hana Hirogetai_

_Ne i koto mo warui koto mo_

_Subati tashite_

_Ni de watte umaku ikute_

_Toki o koetai_

The up beat Japanese music filled the small, yet lofty apartment with a familiar contentment. Shuichi was sitting on the balcony, which overlooked the small pond and garden behind the complex. He was deep in thought, oblivious to almost everything.

"Hey, uncle Shuichi-senpai!"

"Yeah, Kao?" Shuichi replied to his young nephew in the other room. Turnings his head, he tried to see what the little boy wanted.

"Can we go see uncle Yuki-sama today?"

Thinking to himself for a moment, Shuichi remembered what the date was. It happened to be a special day; one that he would never forget or neglect to celebrate. Smiling to himself, Shuichi was all for Kao's idea.

"Sure, Kao-kun. Do you know what today is?"

"Yup! Today is uncle Yuki-sama's birthday. We should bring him presents and cake and ice cream and stuff. That would make him happy, wouldn't it?" Kao looked up at his young uncle with an expectant look in his eyes. Not wanting to disappoint his only nephew, Shuichi gave a feeble smile; he knew that Yuki hated it when people made a fuss over him. This little boy didn't have to know that, though.

"Of course it would make your uncle Yuki-sama very happy. After lunch, we'll go to the store and buy all that stuff, ok? The we'll drive to Tokyo and visit him." This statement made Kao very happy. He was so happy that he started dancing around the apartment.

"Yay! I get to see uncle Yuki!"

Shuichi walked into the kitchen and started to prepare lunch. He took out four slices of bread, the peanut butter and the jelly. Then, he went over to the cupboard and took out two plates. While he was occupied with making lunch, he failed to notice the knock at the door or his nephew's disappearance from the kitchen. The next thing he knew, Kao was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Scared something happened to his only nephew and most adoring fan, Shuichi ran into the foyer. Holding his nephew and desperately trying to calm the ecstatic boy down was Yuki Eiri. Surprise was quickly overrun by excitement and soon he, too was screaming. Yuki, anticipating a "glomp attack" from Shuichi, put Kao down and braced himself for impact.

Fulfilling his lover's expectations, Shuichi launched himself at the man he loved and latched on tight. "Yuki! What are you doing here? I thought you had to work."

"Bakka! It's my birthday. I never work on my birthday. I came to see you. I…have missed you Shuichi-kun." Yuki said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Wha...what! You…really missed me?" Holding on to Yuki's neck, Shuichi looked him in the eye. Then, quite unexpectedly, he kissed him sound on the lips, parting with a wet SMACK. This merely caused Yuki to blush even more.

"Bakka! Urusei! Just let me sit down. I'm tired and it was a long drive. Move!"

Shuichi hopped off of his lover and led him to a small blue sofa. It faced the balcony, which showed the beautiful skyline of Kyoto. He could tell Yuki liked the view by his facial expression.

Slowly sitting down, Yuki looked over at the man whom he loved. His hair was a vibrant shade of magenta and his eyes were beautiful amethyst. Yuki smiled to himself. He never would have thought that when he turned 25 he would be with a 21-year-old runt. He always pictured himself alone. Funny how things work out sometimes.

Kao was getting inpatient. For the past five minutes he was being ignored. Before his eyes, he saw Shuichi sit on his uncle's lap and give him a hug. Turning around, Kao sat on the floor and started pouting; the lovers never even noticed.

Three short knocks were rapped out on the door. Both men on the couch jumped slightly before Shuichi got up to answer it. Even Kao stopped pouting long enough to find out who it was.

A tall, handsome man of about 23 years stood at the door. His hair was raven's-wing black with long crimson highlights. His eyes were the most awesome shade of green either of the guys had ever seen. For a moment, Shuichi was stunned into speechlessness; it was Yuki who spoke first.

"Hello, can we help you?" Yuki spoke with a single eyebrow raised—a silent question mark.

"Heh, yeah. My name is Takinaru Izuko. I just moved on campus. I was wondering if you knew where the admissions office was." His voice was as smooth as silk and as rich as butter.

"Oh. Haven't you been admitted yet?" Shuichi regained his voice and asked.

"Yeah, I have. It's just that my dad is the dean of admissions and he wanted to take me out to lunch. I haven't a clue to where his office is, though."

"Alright, and by the way, my name is Shindou Shuichi and this is Yuki Eiri. It is nice to meet you." Turning to Yuki, Shuichi said, "I'll be back soon, after I show him where the office is. Take good care of Kao, ok? And Kao, be good for your uncle Yuki." Slipping his arms into his bright orange jacket, Shuichi led Takinaru out the door and to the elevator.

"Wow!" Kao gasped. "He was really cool."

"And really pretty" Yuki added under his breath.

"Maybe he and uncle Shuichi-senpai will become friends." He continued, as if he was never interrupted.

"I don't know about that, Kao. Have you eaten?" Yuki changed the subject.

"No. Uncle Shuichi was making me lunch when you showed up."

"Ok. Let's go into the kitchen and get you something. Then maybe we'll go to the park."

"Hooray! I love the park," Kao cried. It surprised Yuki how much alike the young boy and his uncle were. They were both hyperactive and simple things made them happy. Another surprising discovery was how much Yuki had grown to love children. Perhaps he would consider adopting. That was something he and Shuichi would have to discuss, though.


	2. Winds of Change

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. Thank you all for the reviews. It really helps bolster my ego and productiveness. This chapter is kind of sweet. We'll focus a little on Takinaru and then swich to Yuki, just so that there is a little more drama. I realize that I don't update frequently, but that's ok. I try for quality, not quantity. If you have any questions, comments, or problwems, don't hesitate to let me know. I am not mean, so if there is criticizm, I won't yell at anyone. Well, enough talk, let's get to the story.

Divine Wind

Chapter Two: Winds of Change

The winds of change blow through the night and bring with it the morning light.

-Yuki-

Shuichi took Takinaru down to the admissions office. On the way, they decided to get to know each other. They started with simple questions.

"So, Takinaru. From where did you move? Your Japanese is a bit rough."

"I cam most recently from America. My mother lives in a state called Kentucky. I have been living with her for the past few years. My Japanese is suffering due to that."

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude. I didn't mean to. I was just curious."

"That's ok. Where are you from? You don't have a Kyoto accent like my father," Takinaru asked.

"I'm from Tokyo."

"Shuichi!" a man with auburn hair called to the pink-haired singer.

"Hiroshi! What are you doing here?" the singer called back.

Jogging up to Shuichi, the new person replied, "I came to visit. I had a break from college, so I thought you might want company. And Ayaka goes to school here, don't you remember? Besides, it's our two year anniversary."

"Oh. Well, Hiro, this is Takinaru Izuko. His father is the dean of admissions. I'm showing him where the office is. Takinaru, this is Nakano Hiroshi. He's my best friend and band mate. We have been together since grade school. And, Hiro, I'm not alone. Yuki came to visit me for his birthday. Do you think you and Ayaka could watch Kao for a little while so that I could take him to dinner or something?"

"Sure, just call us when you need us. Well, I promised Ayaka that I would meet her soon, so I have to go. It was nice meeting you Izuko." Hiro said as he left.

"Wow, your friend is HOT! Too bad he has a girlfriend." Takinaru whistled.

"What? You're gay? I had no idea. Really? Wow."

"Yeah, well, it's not something I generally advertise. Most people are against gays." Takinaru explained.

"Well, I guess I could see that. When Yuki and I came out on National Television, a lot of people were upset and some were horrified. It is not something I make known to a lot of people also."

"So, do you think that he would go out with me if he didn't have a girlfriend?" Takinaru asked.

"Well, I don't know. I don't think Hiro is like that, gay I mean. Though…he once said he'd hate to lose me to some other guy, but I thought he was joking."

"Do you think you could maybe ask him if it is a possibility? If I'm going to be staying in Japan for a while, I don't want to be alone. And girls just don't get it, you know?"

"I guess I could. Sure, I'll talk to him when he comes over to watch my nephew. So, what is your favorite course?" Shindou skillfully changed the subject.

(O-O)

_I never sang my songs, on this stage on my own_

_I never said my words, wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy_

_You'll always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you, same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you, maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know, that I had mine on you?_

_Darlin' so there you are, with that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you, who pinches softly but sure?_

_If a frown is showing then, I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you, close as I wanna be_

_Close enough for me to feel your heart beating fast_

_You stay there as I whisper, how I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know, that I had mine on you?_

_Darlin' so share with me, your love if you have enough,_

_Your tears if you're holding back, or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know, I'm more than that dress and the voice?_

_Just reach me out and then, you'll know that you are not dreaming_

_Darlin' so there you are, with that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you, who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If a frown is showing then, I will know that you are no dreamer_

The slow, sweet words of Faye Wong filled Shuichi's tiny dorm. Yuki had been looking through his music collection and had come across this CD buried at the back of the drawer. Curious as to what exactly it was, he put it in the stereo. What greeted him shocked him. He never would have though Shuichi would own something this…sappy.

Oddly enough, Yuki quite liked this song, and this artist. Her voice inspired emotions in him that would otherwise have stayed buried under the surface, never seeing the light of day. This song made him feel…happy…and sad…at the same time. That is what confused him the most. As Yuki sat on the couch with Kao, listening to these sweet melodic words, he felt sure that he wanted to start a family with Shuichi. He just hoped Shuichi would feel the same.

A few moments later, as the beautiful song was coming to its end, Shuichi opened that door and walked inside. He only caught the last few words of the song, but he immediately knew what Yuki had been listening to.

"Yuki, where did you find this song?" Shuichi asked, serious for a change.

"I was looking for something to cut the silence and I came across a Faye Wong CD. I had never heard of her before, so I put it in. She is a wonderful singer." Yuki explained, a small smile on his face. Shuichi noticed the smile and asked about it.

"What's with the smile? Are you happy about something? Did I do something stupid again?"

"No, baka. I…came to a conclusion."

"What conclusion?" Shuichi had a puzzled look on his face.

"I…this is hard for me to say. I am not used to talking so frankly about my feelings. OK, let me try that again. I…came to the conclusion…that I would like…to start…a family with you, Shuichi. Since you have been gone, my apartment is so quiet. There is no laughter; there are no tears. I am all alone. You are always here, studying for this or that. I…need something to give my love to when you are not around. I want us to adopt a child, Shuichi. I want to be a father."

Shuichi was stunned. He had never heard Yuki talk about having a family like this before. He hadn't a clue as to what he should say. So, he said the first thing that popped into his head, "Sure, Yuki. I think that would be nice, adopting a child. Kao is more like my kid than my nephew, and I enjoy taking care of him. He could use a playmate anyway."

"Are you sure, Shu-chan? If we do adopt, I want our child to stay with me, for the most part."

"Of course. I never would have expected anything else. We can go find an adoption agency tomorrow; I don't have class. Oh, by the way, I asked Hiro and Ayaka to baby-sit for us tonight. I want to take you out for your birthday. Is that ok with you?"

"Uh…I guess. Where are we going?" Yuki asked, unsure of Shuichi's plan.

"I wanted to take you to my favorite restaurant. It's not very high class or anything, but I like the food. Is that ok with you? We could go somewhere else."

Smiling, Yuki reassured his young lover, "No, that's fine. When will they be here?"

"After I call them and let them know we are about ready to leave."

"Alright. Let me get cleaned up and then you can call." Yuki patted Shuichi's head before walking to the bathroom. Inside, he was very happy. He was finally getting what he wanted—A child.


	3. Morning's Light Part One

A/N: Kao happens to be Shuichi's nephew. His sister, Mako, had him when she was halfway through high school, with Mr. Student Body President Guy. A year after he was born, Mako got in a car accident and died. Her mother was too busy to spend quality time with his, so Shuichi-kun volunteered to raise him. Many people were against this at the time, but Shuichi-kun finally showed them that he could be a good parent. If you want more details, let me know in a review or e-mail me.

_Mr. Student Body President Guy is Mako's boyfriend in the manga. See Maki Murikami's Gravitation- Volume one and two- for more details on him. _

A/N: Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Super Fantasy Queen. During the quest for a name for Yuki-sama's daughter, she came up with the best name (in my opinion). Since I chose her name, and complying with the rules of the contest, I have dedicated this chapter to her and will be using two of the names she submitted in the story. At the end of the series (this chapter is in parts), I will further let you know what the names were. Thank you all for participating in the contest. For news on future contests, just go to my profile and the rules will be posted.

Divine Wind

Chapter Three: Morning Light

When morning's light touches the earth, all turns to gold.

-Yuki-

The night of Yuki's birthday had been phenomenally blissful. Shuichi's favorite restaurant was in the hotel ANA. The view from the Kyoto Lounge where they sat was gorgeous. They could see a waterfall out the large floor-to-ceiling windows. There was also a lot of greenery. As they ate their dinner, they looked at the skyline of Kyoto and listened to the faraway sounds of the cars below. Shuichi thoroughly enjoyed himself, and was sure Yuki had as well.

When they returned home, they did not tell Hiro and Ayaka that they were back. Instead, they went strait to Shuichi's bedroom for a full night of romping in the sheets.

At some point in their lovemaking, Shuichi had suggested that they bring food into their play. Yuki, hell bent on continuing their love-fest, agreed to shut Shuichi up. As Shu-chan was going to the kitchen, Hiro and Ayaka walked into the dorm to get some pajamas for Kao. Luckily, he was not with them because Shuichi had neglected to put clothes on for his food run. Ayaka screamed when she saw Shuichi; Hiro just rolled his eyes and told Shuichi to put some clothes on before he gave Ayaka a heart attack. Shuichi blushed furiously and ran back into his room.

When he got back inside, Yuki looked at him curiously and asked, "What the hell are you doing in here? You were supposed to be getting the whipped cream, ice cream, and chocolate syrup. Did you forget what you were doing half way to the kitchen?"

"Yukiiiii! Don't be mean to me. Hiro and Ayaka…they're here. I can't continue what we were doing with them here." Shuichi complained.

"Urusei, baka! Get dressed. It's too late to continue now. Anyway, I've lost the urge to fuck you senseless. After you're done, we'll have Hiro bring Kao back over. I have to admit I _have_ missed the little guy."

"What! Are you kidding me? Are you feeling all right? You never talk like that, Yuki."

"So what? Don't make a big deal out of it. So, I happen to adore children. It's not that big of a deal." Yuki scowled, his mood turning sour.

"Whatever you say, Yuki. Are we going to look for an agency tomorrow?" Shuichi asked, his beautiful violet eyes pleading with Yuki's gold ones. He had a knack for being persuasive. With a heavy sigh, Yuki nodded his affirmation.

"I was going to call Tohma and see if he knew of any agencies that would give a child to a homosexual couple. But, if you in such a rush, we can go out looking for them tomorrow."

Shuichi sat quietly and let Yuki's guilt trip flow over him. He knew doing things Yuki's way would be more efficient, but he just wanted to spend time with his lover. He only got to see him once a year most times. Their time was so short; they very rarely had any time to themselves. And now, with them adopting a child, there would be even less time for them to be together.

While he was lost in thought, Yuki got dressed and slipped out the door. He needed a smoke and some time to think. Hiro and Ayaka had already brought Kao back to the dorm. He was sleeping peacefully on the couch, his small thumb held loosely in his mouth by his lips. As Yuki was watching the young boy sleep, the overwhelming need to be a father washed over him. Moving slowly and quietly, so as to not wake Kao, he went over to his nephew's side. He gently picked the boy up and carried him to his room. Just before Yuki disappeared into the boy's room, Shuichi exited his own.

He noticed how Yuki was looking at Kao. He sometimes felt the pull at his heart. But for him, it was enough being Kao's uncle. His sole guardian, and closest friend. He felt sorry for Yuki—he didn't have that. He was only Kao's "uncle-in-law". Shuichi knew then that Yuki needed a child to call his own, he needed the bliss a son or daughter could bring. Without letting Yuki know, Shuichi called Tohma.

0.0

**A/N: **_Gomen nasai, everyone. I know this is long in coming, but I've been really busy and sick. It must be a letdown to have waited so long to read this chapter and then have it be really short. Well, It's the start of spring break and I'm feeling the love. I just had to start writing or else I would burst. This would have been up a lot sooner, but my roommate was hogging the computer (granted, it IS her computer, but I have loyal readers who need me to update.) Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, especially rosegurule. She won the competition _"What will we name Yuki's kid?" _In winning, she will be paced in the story as Yuki and Shuichi's kid, because they ARE going to get a kid if it the last thing I do as a writer. You'll all just have to wait to figure out what they'll name their kid and if it's male or female. Luve Y'all!_

**TBC.**


	4. Morning's Light Part Two

Divine Wind:

Morning's Light

--Part 2--

_Shining through my window, the morning's light blinds me. In my soul blossoms the hope that one day I will not be alone._

_-Yuki-_

The sun shone brightly on the morning of the twenty-fourth. Birds were singing and spring was on its way. Already, small flowers could be seen hanging from trellises. On the breeze wafted the sent of hot okinomyaki. The day was gorgeous.

Sitting at a small, glass-topped table at an outdoor café, Seguchi Tohma waited for his companions. Lifting his hand gently, he sipped his black coffee. Seguchi's platinum blonde hair reflected the light in such a way as to make him seem like he was glowing. He was clad in a lavender button-up shirt with a forest green blazer over the top. His pants were of the same green. To top of his eccentric outfit, he sported neon orange sunglasses. He had only been sitting there for a few moments before Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi arrived at the table.

"Please, sit down." Tohma said in his sugary-sweet voice.

Both did as they were "asked", after which they prepared to speak. Before Yuki had a chance to, Shuichi started talking, "Mr. Seguchi, we need your help. See, we are planning to—"

Here, Yuki cut him of and finished the conversation, "Adopt a child; we want to adopt a child. What we were hoping you could do for us is suggest some agencies that wouldn't be impartial to homosexual couples. Seguchi, I-we need your help."

Looking the two men before him over carefully, Seguchi analyzed Yuki-san's statement. It was quite unlike him, speaking so gingerly; it really didn't become him. Sighing, he ran through the list of agencies he knew in his head. There were only a few that would consent to adopting a child to a homosexual couple. The one he would recommend would be Azumeyo Adoption Agency.

Pulling on the sleeves of his blazer, Seguchi spoke, "I recommend you visit Azumeyo Adoption Agency in Nagasaki. They would make sure you would get a good child, not one that would be a problem for you. Besides, the shacho owes me a favor. I wish you both good luck on this…venture of yours."

Too stunned to speak, Yuki-sama merely rose to his feet and bowed to his brother-in-law. Shuichi shook hands with Seguchi and pulled Yuki-sama along to their car.

(v')>

After three hours of shopping in Kyoto, Yuki-sama and Shuichi-kun continued on their journey to Nagasaki. Yuki-sama was grouchy, having only gotten four hours of sleep the night before. Shuichi seemed to have an endless supply of energy; he couldn't stop bouncing off of the walls or talking. He talked about anything that popped into his head, about the funny things that Kao said earlier, about how his mother sent Yuki a cake for his 24th birthday. All the while, Yuki just glared at him, whishing him into silence.

It took him two more hours to get sleepy and take a nap in the car; Yuki wished he could do the same. At last they made it to Nagasaki, unfortunately, Seguchi didn't tell them where in Nagasaki Azumeyo Adoption Agency was located. They spent another hour looking for the damn adoption agency.

Once they arrived, they spoke with the shacho. He had already received a call from Seguchi, so he was expecting them. Opening a large book in front of Yuki and Shuichi, he let them peruse the pictures of the children currently available. On the 42nd page of the book, they saw the pictures of a little strawberry blonde girl who was three years old and a little blue haired boy of five years. As soon as his eyes came upon that sweet angelic face, Shuichi knew that they would go home with that little girl or else he would blow the center up (with the help of K-sama of course). When he looked over at Yuki, he saw those same emotions reflected in his eyes.

Both Shuichi and Yuki pointed to the picture and told the shacho that she was the child that they wanted. As Yuki was filling out the paperwork that would allow the men to take her home, Shuichi looked back at the book lying before him. The face of that blue haired little boy just stared at him. There was something about his amber eyes that grabbed him and would not let him go. Gently tugging on Yuki's sleeve, Shuichi silently let his lover know that he also wanted to adopt the little blue haired boy. Nodding, Yuki asked for the paperwork for him as well.

Hiding his surprise very well, the shacho pulled out the paperwork and watched as Shuichi started working on it. About 45 minutes later, all of the work was completed and the shacho was coming out with the little girl and boy. Holding their hands, he lead them to the two men who were now their fathers. The little girl smiled shyly and walked over to Yuki, grabbing on to his pant leg. The little boy, a little more adventurous, walked boldly up to Shuichi and grabbed his hand. Looking up into his new father's face, the boy introduced himself.

"My name is Akira Hanakimaji. I am five years old. I was born in Sapporo, but I moved here when my mother died two years ago. My father was never around, and they don't think he's alive anymore."

In a soft, sweet voice, the little girl spoke, "My name is Rhia Tenajou. I have been here as long as I can remember. I hope you will take good care of Akira and me."

With those introductions, Yuki was about to cry; one look at Shuichi and the tears started to fall down his face. He had finally found a family to share happy moments like this with. He could now be happy.

Shuichi took his free hand and picked up Rhia's. Yuki smiled and led them outside to the car. Earlier when they were shopping, they had picked up a car seat and some clothes. Because Yuki often took Kao for rides in his car, he already had one car seat in it. Each man took a child and placed him (or her) in a seat.

(v')>

To Be Continued

I hope you all will review my story and tell me what you would like to see. I am having a little bit of trouble keeping focused on this story. If you don't like something about this story, please tell me how to fix it. I always need help. Also, if you would like me to introduse other characters, let me know. I'll try to make this story as good as it can possible be. Also, if the characters seem out of character, please let me know and I'll either explain why or try to change it. I want everyone to be happy with this fic.

Chapter 3: Winds of War


	5. Winds of War

**Chapter Three:**

_Winds Of War_

_At the door to my heart, the winds of war rage until there is nothing left of me to protect._

_-Shuichi-_

(Shuichi)

Kao didn't particularly get along with our children right away. He would pick on Rhia and fight with Akira. He always started the fights; Akira and Rhia were too well mannered to start anything in their new home. So, as much as it hurt me, I had to punish Kao more often then I would have liked to.

On the first day of preschool, Rhia walked up to Yuki and clung to his leg. She really didn't want to let go, mostly because she was afraid of how the other kids would interact with her.

Yuki mollified her by promising to walk her to her class room and making sure the other kids didn't pick on her. At noon, Yuki took Rhia's hand and walked her to her preschool, strait to her classroom. I walked behind with Kao and Akira. They were older than Rhia, so they were in a different section of the large school.

Bending down, I gave Rhia a small kiss on the forehead and continued on with the boys. At their classroom, I gave them both hugs and watched them go inside. Akira was a little shy, but with Kao there, he was able to cope well.

As I turned to leave, the teacher of the boy's class walked up to me quickly. She smiled pleasantly and started to speak, " Hello, I'm Ms. Fujioka. Are you the boy's father?"

I answered her with a smile of my own. "Actually, I'm Kao's uncle and Akira's father. My daughter, Rhia, is in another part of the school. I hope that they all do well."

"I'm sure they all will make friends. There is nothing to worry about."

Just as Ms. Fujioka stopped talking, Yuki walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "How are they doing? Rhia didn't want me to go, but I convinced her that she would make lots of friends and I would be coming back to pick her up soon."

"The boys didn't give me any trouble," I told Yuki. Ms. Fujioka must have seen us talking quietly, because she came over again, obviously wanting to be introduced to the newcomer. Reluctantly, I introduced Yuki as my boyfriend and Akira and Rhia's father, as well as Kao's uncle. The look on her face was priceless; She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Not five minutes later, Rhia, Akira, Kao, Yuki and I were standing outside the school.

"Apparently Ms. Fuji has a problem with homosexuals. I'm sorry, guys. I'll make sure we find some school for you to go to." I say, remorse filling my voice. Yuki came up behind me, as he was fond of doing. He put his arms around my shoulders, a gesture that was not only comforting, but also my only means of support. Nudging me softly, he forced me to lead everyone to the car. It took quite a while, but we finally got all the kinds in their respective seats. Yuki was hungry, so I drove us all to an Okinomyaki stand nearby.

(v')>

(Yuki)

It pained me to see Kao fighting with his siblings, even though I knew that was part of having siblings. With Rhia being so quiet and Akira being so obedient, Kao had nothing else to do but be bad to get attention. As much as I regret it, I had almost stopped paying attention to Kao all together, as I'm sure Shuichi had as well.

To make it up to him, I told Kao that the two of us would go to the beach. Just him and I, so that there would be no one to share with or fight with. He was delighted; I could tell by the look on his face.

At three o'clock, I loaded him into the car and we sped off towards the beach. Kao was really exited and he wanted to talk to me so much that I started forgetting to look at the road while I was driving. In one heart wrenching second, Kao was screaming and I had lost consciousness.

Because I had not been looking at the road, I had not seen the truck full of fish that was speeding towards us in the wrong lane. The driver of the truck was drunk, but that didn't stop him from driving his wares to the market to be sold. The last thing I remember before the world went black was, '_I'm sorry, Shu. I didn't mean to kill myself, or Kao. I just wanted him to feel wanted_.'

(v')>

(Third Person)

The car crash was brutal. The man driving the fish truck was killed instantly and Yuki and Kao were sent to the hospital in a screaming ambulance. Both were unconscious, but Yuki was fading fast. A detective on scene called Shuichi to tell him the bad news.

When Shuichi got the call, he was hysterical. He dialed Hiro's number only to have it be busy. On unsteady feet, he ran to Hiro's place with Akira and Rhia close behind him.

Before Shuichi even had a chance to pound on the door, Hiro opened it. Ayaka was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone with her parents. Noting the tears streaming down Shuichi's face and the two red faced children standing behind him, Hiro beckoned them all into the small apartment.

Sitting them all down, Hiro asked what was wrong. With a voice as shaky as his legs had been, Shuichi told Hiro what had happened.

"Yuki was taking Kao to the beach for some one on one time with him. Somehow, he got in an accident with a fish truck. The driver of the truck was killed instantly and Yuki and Kao were rushed to the hospital. The truck driver was intoxicated, but we don't know why Yuki didn't swerve to miss the oncoming truck.

"I need you to watch the kids so that I can go see Yuki. The detective that called me said that Yuki was fading fast. I don't want to lose him. I need him."

"I understand, Shuichi. Go see him. I hope he'll be okay. I'll watch the kids."

"Thanks, Hiro." With that, Shuichi ran out of the apartment and took a cab to the hospital.


	6. It All Comes Crashing Down Part One

**_A/N:_** I know this chapter will be hugely disappointing for some of you, but I'm sorry. Life is getting a little hectic and I am getting busier. I want to apologise for a mistake I made regarding the last chapter. It was chapter four and I kept on calling it chapter three. for that, I am sorry.

**_A/T:_**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this and all my stories. Inuyasha-Oddishness, thank's so much for reviewing. It makes me want on keep on writing. I will try to keep Yuki alove, but I am not sure where this story is headed. Vadelle Mack, even though I found your review rude and mean, I still thank you for taking the time out to read my story and to make a comment on it. I am honored. Super fantasy queen, thank you again for reviewing and participating in the contest I was holding. Cutelilpuppieyez, thank you oh-so-very much for reviewing. I thrive on reader's insight.Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin, thank you for taking the time to review my story. I greatly appreciate it. December Jewel, thank you also for reviewing. I think it is great when readers can get in touch with the writer and let them know what it is that they like or dislike about the story. And last, but surely not least, DarkAngel of Destruction, thank you for your review. I am so glade you want to read this story.

Chapter Five:

It All Comes Crashing Down Part One

It was four o'clock in the morning and the hospital was as silent as a tomb. The only sounds that could be heard were the tick of the clock on the wall and the low hum of the vending machines. To Shuichi's left, there was a door marked "Operating Room" and to his right was a series of numbered doors. Yuki was in the operating room and Kao was in one of the numbered rooms.

As the time dragged on, more sounds could be heard. There were shouts from nurses and doctors, and the high-pitched squeal of a heart monitor. At first, the squeal startled Shuichi, but after a few seconds it scared him because he thought it was Yuki's. Fortunately for Shuichi, the monitor belonged to a patient in a marked room.

After an hour sitting in the waiting room, the doctor finally came out of the operating room to talk to Shuichi. "Mr. Shindou? Hello, I am Doctor Aoya Himanaga. I was the one operating on Mr. Uesugi. It seems that he is a coma. We tried to bring him out of it, but we failed. The good news is that he will most likely come out of it in the next week or two. Your nephew, Kao, seems to be doing just fine. He will be able to go home by Friday. I am sorry about Mr. Uesugi, Mr. Shindou. There isn't much we can do for him until he comes out of the coma. We have stopped all of his internal bleeding and can make him comfortable until he regains consciousness."

"Thank you very much, Doctor. May I see Kao now?" Shuichi asked, his voice raw with emotion.

"Of course. Let me know when you are ready to leave and I will give you some paperwork to fill out for both Kao and Mr. Uesugi. Until then, I hope your visit goes well."

Shuichi walked into Kao's room. Room number 410. He shared it with another little boy, but that boy was asleep at the moment. Quietly, Shuichi made his way over to Kao's bed, careful not to wake either of the heavily sleeping boys. Kao looked so peaceful lying in his bed. He had a few tubes attached to him, but for the most part he looked serene. Shuichi smiled at his nephew and placed a hand on Kao's cheek. The boy felt so soft, it was almost surreal.

Looking at the clock, Shuichi noticed it was almost 5:30. He figured that he better go back to the apartment complex to get the kids and to let Hiro and Ayaka know what had happened to both Kao and Yuki. Grabbing his coat, Shuichi quietly left the room. Outside, the doctor was waiting for him.

Doctor Himanaga handed Shuichi a small stack of papers. The first two were medical history forms that would help in the treatment of Yuki in the next coming weeks. The next were Statement of Guardianship forms for Kao. After that came some wavers for liability of the hospital for any mistakes that were made before the operating team had gotten a hold of Yuki. Lastly, there were a few billing information forms that Shuichi needed to fill out before he could leave.

By the time Shuichi got to Hiro's apartment, it was after six. Both of the kids were asleep on the couch in the living room when Shuichi walked into the room. Ayaka was curled up next to Hiro in their overstuffed armchair. Hiro looked up when the door opened and made a move to ask questions, but Shuichi silenced him with the raise of his hand.

"I'm going to take the kids home now. I'll let you know more about what happened later. If you want, you can come over for breakfast at, let say, nine. I need a few hours of rest before I can do much talking and I know the kids'll want their own beds." Shuichi whispered, sounding thoroughly defeated.

Hiro nodded understandingly and slipped out of the chair to help Shuichi transport the children home.

-**To Be Continued-**

_**A/N:** I will be holding a poll for the next part of the story that anyone can enter. I want to know what my reader's think about Yuki's situation. Go to my profile page and send me a private message that tells me if you want Yuki to stay in a coma, recover quickly, or die due to malpractice. Or, if you have any other ideas, let me know. But please, to spare people who haven't read all of the chapters but are reading the reviews, please send me a private message so that only I can read the suggestions. Thank you all for spending time reading my story. I really appreciate all that you do for me._


	7. It All Comes Crashing Down Part Two

Divine Wind

Chapter 5: It All Comes Crashing Down-Part Two

**Summary:** With two children at home with his devoted boyfriend, can Yuki afford to make a mistake? When he does, can he ever recover?

**A/N:** So far, I have received 2 thoughts about what should happen to Yuki. One person said that everything that happened after the adoption should be a dream. Another person said tha Yuki should recover quickly. So, adding those together that means that no one wants Yuki to die. So, I have made my decision. Read on to find out what I chose.

0.0:0.0:0.00.0:0.0:0.00.0:0.0:0.00.0:0.0:0.00.0:0.0:0.0

A weak stream of light filtered in through the window. It was barely seven in the morning and Shuichi was exhausted. He and Hiro had managed to put the kids in bed without incident. Afterwards, completely spent and ready for oblivion, Shuichi climbed in bed and closed his eyes. Fate is a horrible mistress. He lay there for and hour and still sleep did not come. His mind just went over all of the events of the previous day. The horrible accident, his precious Yuki being operated on, his sweet nephew hooked to tubes. It was too much to bear.

Slipping out of bead, Shuichi padded quietly to the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch, he stared at himself in the mirror. He could remember a time when he would get up early in the morning and take over the room before Yuki woke up and needed in. _Yuki_. He was everywhere but nowhere. His essence lingered in every room. Shuichi, in an attempt to forget his pain, if only for a moment, took the bottle of Nyquil out of the medicine cabinet and took a healthy swig (well, not so healthy). Looking down at the still half-full bottle, he took another large swig of the foul-tasting liquid. His head started swimming. Lack of sleep, he supposed.

A soft knock at the front door startled Shuichi. He quickly stashed the cold medicine back in the cabinet and went to see who was at the door. It was Doctor Himanaga. Dread filled the pit of Shuichi's stomach. _If the doctor is here, then it can't be good news. What will I do if it's Yuki?_ Shuichi thought. Ushering the doctor in, he led the man in to the living room. There were still toys on the floor from the day before when the children were playing. Before the accident.

Doctor Himanaga cleared his throat and began to speak, "Mr. Shindou, I am here in regards to the credit information that you filled out. It seems that your credit is so poor we will have to discharge both Kao and Mr. Uesugi if you cannot make other arrangements. I am sorry to put it so bluntly, but it is very necessary for the care of both of these people. Normally, our accountant would come or call herself, but she is on maternity leave and couldn't be bothered to do this. So, I took it upon myself to bring you the news. Because this is a private hospital, we are completely reliant on the payment of everyone who stays there. Is there anyone who could perhaps assist you will Mr. Uesugi's care?"

Shuichi's face showed his dismay. He didn't know of anyone that could help them financially. About to deliver the negative response, a thought hit him. _Tohma Seguchi_.

Speaking quickly, Shuichi said, "One moment, Dr. Himanaga. I think I know someone that could help. I'll just be a moment." Hurrying out of the living room, Shuichi went into his bedroom and called Tohma.

_Ring, ring!_ "Hello, Seguchi residence. How may I help you?"

"Um, hi. This is Shuichi Shindou. I need to talk to Mr. Seguchi immediately. It is an emergency."

"I'm sorry Mr. Shindou, but Mr. And Mrs. Seguchi are out right now. Should I leave a message?"

Shuichi was annoyed. "No thank you ma'am." He hung up the phone. Going over to Yuki's side of the bed, he riffled through the papers in the top drawer of the nightstand. Finding what he was looking for, he flipped through the pages quickly. His eyes lighted on Seguchi's cell number; punching in the number, the other phone began to ring.

"Hello, Seguchi."

"Mr. Seguchi, it's Shindou. I've just received some bad news. I won't be able to keep Yuki in the hospital any longer."

Tohma was pissed, and his voice clearly showed it. "What do you mean you can't keep Eiri in the hospital any longer? Why is Yuki in the hospital?"

_Uh-oh! I can't believe I forgot to tell Tohma that Yuki was in a car accident. Well, there is nothing for it now. I will just have to tell him what happened._ "Well, yesterday afternoon, while taking my nephew Kao to the beach, Yuki was in a really bad car accident. Kao was also hurt. He is in the hospital as well."

Tohma was scared, but he hid it from Shuichi. "Why can't Eiri stay in the hospital?"

Ashamedly, Shindou answered, "My credit is so bad, the hospital won't accept payment from me. I need your help. You could easily afford to keep Yuki in the hospital. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, he's in a coma. The doctor doesn't know when he is going to wake up, or even _if_ he is going to wake up."

"Shindou, this is all your fault. Because I love Eiri more than anyone else in this world, I will pay his medical bills. But in return, you must promise me that you will not see him after he wakes up. You will give him custody of the children, and never speak to any of them again. Do we have an understanding?"

Shuichi was shocked and devastated. _How can I honestly give in to this? Yuki will never understand why I abandoned him, especially after we have become so close._ Taking precious minutes to mull over the choices, Shuichi finally came to a decision.

"Seguchi-san, I love Yuki more than my own life, and because of that, I know what I have to do. Yuki would be very hurt if I abandoned him, so I will take my chances elsewhere. I will find him another hospital to stay in. Thank you very much for your offer, but we will be fine." With that, Shindou hung up the phone and made his way back to the living room. Dr. Himanaga was still sitting on the couch where Shuichi had left him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Himanaga, but I will have to remove both Yuki and Kao from your hospital. If you will not take my credit, then I will have to find someplace that will."

Dr. Himanaga was shocked. "But, w-what about that person you thought could help? Surely there is some way Mr. Uesugi could stay in our hospital."

"Unless you will take my credit, there is no chance that Yuki or Kao will be staying there any longer. I will remove them this afternoon. And, that person I thought could help, refused." Just then, a small stirring sound could be heard from two of the three bedrooms down the hall to the left. Standing up formally, Shuichi escorted the doctor to the door. "Thank you so much for coming by personally to tell me of this new development. As I said, I will be removing them both from the hospital this afternoon. Good day, Dr. Himanaga."

A sleepy pink head poked out of a doorway halfway down the hall. "Papa?"

Another sleepy head poked out from the next door down. Akira looked around, saw Rhia and Shuichi and said, "What's goin' on? Where are Daddy and Kao?" Shuichi went to his children and scooped them both up and took them to the living room. Sitting them down on his lap, he looked them over from top to bottom.

Sighing at the task that was before him, he warily spoke, "Kids, Daddy is in the hospital right now. He and Kao got real hurt yesterday, so they will be gone for a little while."

Rhia piped up, her little face screwed up in inquiry, "Why don't you just give them a band-aid, Papa? Then they could come home, right?"

Akira chimed in; "Yeah, and then they would be all better. I wanna see Daddy. And Kao. Both kids looked at each other briefly and then at Shuichi. He sighed again and was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

Putting the kids down on the cushion that he just vacated, Shuichi made for the door. Opening it slowly, he revealed Hiro, Ayaka and surprisingly enough, Tohma Seguchi. The shock was evident on Shuichi's face.

"Mr. Seguchi, what are you doing here?" At the sound of Tohma's name, both children started squealing.

"Uncle Tohma, Uncle Tohma!" Before anyone could stop them, they had jumped or latched on to some part of Tohma's body and weren't letting go.

"Did you hear? Daddy's in the ho'pital. He's really sick." Rhia exclaimed in her high-pitched voice.

Akira, not one to be outdone, raised his voice above his sister's. "Don't forget about Kao. He's sick too, ya know. I miss both of them more than you do, Rhia."

"Nuh-uh, A-ki-ra. I miss them mostest."

Shuichi, ever the child, joined in their game. "I have you both beat, I miss them more than anything. No one could miss either Daddy or Kao than me."

Tohma, Hiro and Ayaka merely stared at the three children. Tohma was the first to clear his throat and speak. "Shindou, I need to speak with you immediately. It is about E-I-R-I. The kitchen, if we may." Slightly worried but refusing to show it, Shuichi followed the blonde into the kitchen.

0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0:0.0

While they were gone, Hiro and Ayaka decided to play with the children. Hiro liked playing airplane with Kao, and Ayaka was sucked into playing geisha with Rhia. She was very spoiled by both of her parents; Yuki had bought her tons of beautiful silk kimonos, which Ayaka brought with her from Kyoto, and Shuichi had purchased some ornamental hair combs from a nice little shop in Sapporo. All of these had been purchased pre-adoption. It was luck that Rhia had loved playing geisha so much.

Several times Hiro and Ayaka's eyes would connect over the heads of the children and they would share a private smile. Rhia and Akira were oblivious to all of this. After about and hour of playing and no sound from the kitchen, Hiro got up to check on things. Ayaka looked on after him, but said nothing and made no move to join him.

Akira, out-of-the-blue asked, "Why do I have two daddies?"

Ayaka was taken off-guard by that statement and didn't know how to answer. She was saved my Mr. Seguchi.

"Akira, you have two daddies because for you, it is supposed to be that way."

Shuichi interjected, "And, because I love your daddy and he love me. We love you very much, that is why we picked you."

"Oh," replied Akira. That simple explanation was all that was necessary for the kids to understand their slightly odd situation. With a bright smile, Shuichi announced that while he had been conversing with Tohma, he had also made breakfast: Toaster Waffles. He laid out the five different kinds of syrup, the butter, peanut butter, and powdered sugar and told everyone to dig in. Unexpectedly, a wave of nostalgia hit him like a tone of bricks.

Shuichi remembered back before he went off to college when he and Yuki would get up early after making love and sit at the breakfast table eating toaster waffles with five kinds of syrup on them and powdered sugar sprinkled on top. It was something he had picked up in America, when Reiji took him to IHOP, the international house of pancakes. Yuki used to love drenching his in butter first, then slathering the whole plate in syrup. It was so funny mostly because in just about everything else Yuki was a perfectionist.

Before he could start bawing in front of the children, Shuichi excused himself and ran to his bedroom; the one he shared with Yuki. Yuki's memory was everywhere, inescapable and ultimately penetrating. As unavoidable as Yuki's memory, the tears came and drowned the pink-haired pop-star in a sea of misery and loneliness.

"I know this must be hard for you, Shuihci, but you have to be strong for the kids. They need you now. What did Seguchi say, anyway?" Hiro spoke softly.

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi started, "He wants me to really consider what would happen to Yuki if I removed him from the hospital now. You know, earlier he said he would pay for everything if I gave up on Yuki, and hand over the children to him as well. I can't do that. I love the kids, and Yuki. I know that before the accident, Yuki was planning on buying us a house up here, so that he and the kids could be near me while I am at school. If Yuki never wakes up, I can't continue school. I'll have to quit and move back to tokyo. I may not even have a job with NG anymore. you know how attached Mr. Seguchi is with Yuki. He'll probably blame me for his death. I'd have to live with my mom again. I really hope Yuki wakes up soon."

"Don't worry, Shuichi; he'll wake up real soon. You don't think he'll miss Kao's borthday, do you? Everything will be fine. Anyway, Yuki is way too stubborn to die."

Shuichi lowered his head and sighed. Getting up slowly, he gave a weak smile to Hiro and wiped his damp eyes. Finally feeling composed enough to reenter the diningroom; he walked through the door.

Four heads rose in unison at Shuichi's entrance. Akira and Rhia slid off their chairs and went over to him. Rhia turned her beautiful eyes to her father and took hold of his hand. Smiling sweetly, she assured him, "Daddy, it will bew okay. Papa will be home soon. So will Kao. He'll be home in time for his birthday. We can have a bog party for him and everything, and Papa will cut the cake. It will be lots of fun. You'll see, Daddy, you'll see."

Akira didn't look convinced at his sister's words, nor did his father, but neither said anything to crush the little girl's dreams. Shuichi just hoped that it really happened, becuase he really couldn't bear it if he had to be the one to tell her that her Papa wasn't moning home.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, there came another knock at the door. Akira ran for it, but his father beat him there. Staring at the door for a second before answering it, he opened the wooden contraption. The person standing on the other side was someone who no one was expecting, someone who shouldn't have been there.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you all like them cookies. I left off with a cliffhanger in hopes that everyone will be dying to know who was at the door and if/when Yuki wakes up from the coma. I am really sorry if anyone was OOC. I tried to be true as best I could in the situation, but oh well. Also, I would like to say something to any reviewers out there: please, if you are going to flame someone, do it intellegibly, and with as few cuss words as possible. Additionally, I do not enjoy being called a twit or a b-i-t-c-h. That is not nice. I really aprreciate everyone who does review, be them flamers or not (I was not specifically referencing gay men, but those who flame. I do enjoy hearing from gay men, especially if they give me feedback on dynamically how relationships work in their community. I could always use help in that area seeing as I am female.) Recently, I, along with Jayden Winters, have created a joint account that we post our callaborative stories on. Currently we have one story posted, but the next one will be up in a couple of weeks. I am trying to be nice to my fans and make it long. If you have any questions, please review or PM with them. 

For just one click a chapter, you too can feed the starving review button. All you have to do is click the little blueish box in the bottom left-hand corner that says, "Submit Review", tell me what you think, and you will receive a nice PM telling you how great I think you are. Do the right thing, feed the review button.


End file.
